The invention relates to a hoop lock comprising a lock body and a hoop which can be coupled to the lock body at its hoop ends and which can be latched thereto in the coupled state.
There is a problem with such locks in that the locking mechanism can be deformed or displaced by blows onto the lock body in the latched state such that the hoop can also be pulled out of the lock body in the latched state. While actions to strengthen the lock body could result in an improved protection of the locking mechanism, these would, however, disadvantageously increase the weight of the lock.
It is the object of the invention to provide a hoop lock of the kind initially mentioned which is secure against being broken open while having the lowest possible weight.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the invention in that two force cells, which are spatially separated from one another, are arranged for the reception of the hoop ends and in that each force cell is associated with a latching arrangement for a hoop end which can be adjusted between a latched state and a released state and which can be actuated via a locking unit, with at least one latching arrangement comprising a bolt element whose side remote from the inserted hoop end is supported at the force cell in the latched state.
The support in accordance with the invention of the bolt element at the force cell prevents the bolt element from being moved out of engagement with the hoop end in the latched state. The support of the bolt element at the force cell can take place either directly or indirectly via an additional, separate component. Deformations of the bolt actuations due to blows onto the lock body do not impair the latched state since such deformations have no effect on the support of the bolt element at the force cell. Break-open forces applied from the outside which attempt to move the bolt element out of its latched position in the latched state are absorbed by the force cell in accordance with the invention and rendered ineffective in this way.
It is particularly preferred if, in at least one force cell, both the side of the inserted hoop end remote from the bolt element and the bolt element are supported at the same component of the force cell. A particularly stable force cell is provided in this way.
At least one force cell can have walls formed in particular as drill protection and/or blow protection, which at least partly bound a protected space for at least the hoop end and the bolt element, with the force cell serving not only the absorption of forces acting on the hoop end and the bolt element, but also additionally increasing the resistance to other external influences such as attempts to cancel the latching engagement between hoop end and bolt element by drilling it open.
In a particularly preferred practical embodiment of the invention, at least one force cell has a U section whose open side faces the other force cell. The U section can be arranged such that the hoop end is inserted at the side between the limbs of the U and consequently extends perpendicular to the limbs of the U in the inserted state. It is preferred if a side of the hoop end remote from the bolt element is supported at the U base connecting the U limbs and the bolt element is supported at at least one U limb. The hoop end and the bolt element are in this way surrounded on three sides by section walls and protected against external influences. This embodiment in particular provides an advantageous protection of the hoop end at the end face of the lock body by the U base of the U section.
The latching arrangement can be made in multiple parts and have, in addition to the bolt element, a positioning element which can be actuated via the locking unit and via which the bolt element is indirectly supported at the force cell. It is also alternatively possible to provide a one-part latching arrangement in the form of a bolt element supported directly at the force cell which both cooperates with the hoop end to be inserted and can be actuated via the locking unit.
In a preferred embodiment of a multiple part latching arrangement, the positioning element is formed as a pivoted lever comprising an actuating arm and a support arm. The pivoted lever can be pivoted via the actuating arm by means of the locking unit between a latched position in which the bolt element is supported at the force cell via the support arm, and is thus secured in a latched position by the support arm, and a released position in which it is possible to move the latching element out of its latched position.
A pivotal support of the pivoted lever at the force cell can take place, for example, by the pivoted lever extending between opposite walls of the force cell and being supported at apertures in the walls forming support regions.
It is particularly preferred if the latching arrangement is made self-locking. This can be done, for example, by dead travel and/or play of the positioning element. It can be achieved with the self-locking that the securing effect of the positioning element is not weakened or cancelled in typical break-open attempts such as blows onto the lock body, but is rather strengthened.
A preferred possibility for implementation of such a self-locking of the latching arrangement consists of supporting the positioning element such that it can be moved beyond a maximum latched position which can be set by the locking unit, with the bolt element being supported and/or secured at the force cell in every additional position via the positioning element. In this way, the inertia of the positioning element can be utilized which, in the event of blows onto the lock body, results in a relative movement between the force cell which moves along with it and the positioning element.
It is preferred if the positioning element can be brought into engagement with the bolt element by such a relative movement and can, in particular, be clamped or wedged between the bolt element and the force cell.
Due to the self-locking effect in accordance with the invention, exactly the opposite effect of that intended in such break-open attempts is consequently achieved by blows onto the lock body.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the bolt element can be moved out of a latched position in the released state by pulling the hoop end out of the force cell. It is preferred if the bolt element is pre-stressed into the latched position by a spring member arranged in or projecting into the force cell. The restoring force of the spring member is preferably set such that the inserted hoop is held at the lock body secure against falling out.
Further preferred embodiments of the invention are also given in the dependent claims, the description and the drawing.